


Crooked Teeth

by SquareFriend



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys Centric, Alphys is Lowkey traumatized, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Self Loathing, Self-Hatred, This poor girl needs a hug, Trauma, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareFriend/pseuds/SquareFriend
Summary: Everyone has forgiven Alphys for what she’s done.Well that is, everyone but Alphys.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 12





	Crooked Teeth

I don’t know why she loves me. 

Some days I wonder why she even tolerates me. 

She says it’s because I’m passionate, that I’m brilliant, the brightest mind in all of the underground (and now the surface). 

Ha. Yeah right. 

Sometimes, when I stare in the mirror, I try to believe her. I really do. 

I try to see past the horrible things I’ve done. 

I try to see past how small and weak and awful I am.

I try to see past my shaky hands, my clammy scales, my ugly, crooked teeth. 

What does she see in me?

A good person. At least that’s what she always says. A passionate, adorable woman who’s made a few mistakes. 

Mistakes. 

That’s the downplay of the century. 

And that’s still what everyone says. Mistakes. That’s what he says, and they say, and everyone always says.

The problem isn’t that everyone else can’t see the good in me. 

The problem is that I can’t see the good in me. 

Because there ISN’T any. 

And yet she still tells me how much she adores me. 

It almost hurts to hear because of how little I deserve it. 

Why should I get a happy ending?

What did I DO to deserve a happy ending?

Monsters really are too forgiving. 

I suppose I should follow their example. But I just can’t find it within myself to justify what I did. 

I was inexperienced. 

I didn’t know what would happen. 

I thought I was helping. 

Just excuses. Horrible excuses for an atrocity that I committed. 

When I came forward with what I had done to those poor monsters, part of me was hoping for some punishment. 

Not just a slap on the wrist and the pink slip. 

I’m disgusting. 

I gaze into the mirror, sneering at my stupid face. Crying again. What does she even see in me?

What do any of them even see in me?

Suddenly there are arms around me.  
Suddenly I’m in the air.  
Suddenly I am encompassed by her warmth, her strong arms, her smell…

Her. 

“Alphys- It’s ok babe… I’m here” 

Her voice is warm and gruff, like a rock that’s been sitting in the sun. 

I don’t deserve it-

She gives me a firm squeeze, hugging just a little too hard. It’s one of the countless things I love about her. 

She’s still too good for me-

“Want to talk about it?” 

I don’t. I can’t. I don’t need her sympathy. I need her to hate me. I need to be punished for what I did. 

“I…. Yeah.”

The words find their ways out of my mouth before I can stop them. 

She releases me, stroking my cheek. Her amber eyes wait patiently for my thoughts.

I love her so much. 

My breath catches in my throat. But I press on. If she hates me for this-

Well. I deserve it. 

I’m tired of lying.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a lil angst thing I wrote up. There isn’t enough Alphys fics >:(
> 
> My sister and I are actually doing a colan with this one. I gave her this ‘script’ and she’ll be illustrating it! She’s ‘Undertale-was-a-good-game-okay’ on Tumblr!


End file.
